Kasai
by Ookami97
Summary: [Fantasy AU] Katsuki est un chasseur de primes, Eijiro est un dragon. Après un combat qui se solde par un match nul, ils décident de poursuivre leur route ensemble. Mais ce n'est plus vraiment un désir de bataille qui les anime, à présent… Maintenant que le feu est allumé, il ne leur reste plus qu'à consumer. [KiriBaku]
1. Brûlures

**Auteur:** Moi, aka Ookami97, la fille qui n'écrit toujours **QUE** du KiriBaku... Et qui compte bien continuer _*wink wonk*_

**Titre:** _"Kasai"_ (du japonais _火災_ : feu, incendie)

**Disclamer:** _My Hero Academia_ appartient à Saint Kohei! Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses persos hihi

**Rating:** R18, M. Si vous aimez le café noir, les truffes et le mascarpone, c'est par ici que ça se passe !

**Format :** Recueil d'OS

**Pairing :** KiriBaku

**Note:** BONJOUR FFNET! Je sais qu'on est pas samedi, mais on est en automne, et pour fêter ça_ (non)_ voici une nouvelle fic... Ah non, ça marche pas vu que c'est pas une fic. En fait, ceci va être un **recueil d'OS KiriBaku UA Fantasy** et qui auront pour particularité... D'être tous_ rated M_. Et oui! Chaque OS sera en quelques sortes une aventure que nos deux héros vont vivre... Il n'y aura pas vraiment de fil conducteur, si vous avez envie de les lire dans le désordre, de n'en lire qu'un sur deux ou même de ne rien lire du tout vous êtes tout à fait libre de faire comme bon vous chante.

Petite précision: pour ceux qui suivent_ "Le fils d'un Royaume"_, oubliez tout ce que vous savez. Ici, j'ai juste repris l'idée de l'univers Fantasy, mais ça n'aura pas grand chose à voir avec ce que je fais sur l'autre fanfic'. De toute façon, vous le verrez bien en lisant, hein!

Que dire d'autre à part que ce premier texte met en place la rencontre entre notre **OTP** _(le seul et l'unique)_, oui, car mes amis, je ne vous apprends rien: pour s'envoyer en l'air, il faut bien un partenaire.

Allez, bonne lecture!

* * *

_I. Brûlures_

Une lame acérée fendit l'air dans un sifflement, mais ne rencontra que le vide. La cible avait esquivé juste à temps, d'un bond agile en arrière. Dans la forêt qui abritait le combat, un silence de mort régnait. Tous les oiseaux s'étaient envolés dans un concert d'ailes lorsque les cris avaient commencé à retentir.

Deux hommes se battaient. À gauche, un blond aux cheveux hirsutes, au regard de braise, un cimeterre en main. Sa lame courbe était tachée d'hémoglobine. Ses épaules se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration erratique, et la longue cape pourpre qui recouvrait ses épaules et son dos frôlait le sol derrière lui. À droite, un garçon aux épis rouges et aux pupilles fendues, montrant les crocs, se tenant le bras d'une main d'où s'échappait un filet de sang frais. Il n'avait pas pu éviter le premier coup.

L'autre homme l'avait pris par surprise alors qu'il venait tout juste de pénétrer dans la forêt. Dans la région de Chûbu, le village était entouré par les bois et les montagnes. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et son épée lui avait tranché le bras juste avant qu'il n'ai le temps de se retourner pour le repousser d'un coup de queue. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges n'était pas véritablement un être humain comme celui qui s'était attaqué à lui. C'était un hybride, un mélange d'homme et d'animal, et ses gènes de reptile donnaient à sa silhouette quelque chose de mystique. Sur son front, deux cornes perçaient son épiderme et pointaient vers le ciel. Deux larges ailes prenaient naissance dans son dos. Ses dents étaient une rangée de crocs, ses ongles étaient longs et pointus comme des griffes, et sa colonne vertébrale s'étirait en une longue reptilienne qui, à présent, remuait nerveusement. Il gronda, faisant un pas de plus en arrière :

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

En face, les yeux rubis de l'autre garçon s'illuminèrent. Un rictus dévoila une ligne de dents parfaitement blanches et deux canines acérées.

« T'es un dragon, hein ? Tu vas me rapporter une tonne de fric. Je vais te faire la peau.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ? »

Cette fois, le carmin n'hésita pas. Il fut le premier à se lancer, toutes griffes dehors, et fondit sur l'autre adolescent avec la ferme attention de le blesser. Mais le cendré était rapide, il esquiva le coup et envoya du bout de son manche un violent coup dans son abdomen.

Le dragon en eut le souffle coupé. Il étouffa une quinte de toux, recula, mais le chasseur de prime ne lui laissa pas un seul instant de répit : il se jeta de nouveau sur lui, l'arme en l'air. Un sifflement plus tard, une deuxième entaille rouge sombre, profonde, marqua la peau de l'hybride qui réprima un grognement de douleur. Il trébucha et mit un genou à terre.

Une nouvelle lueur passa dans les yeux rouges du blond. Son rictus s'étira encore plus. Il avait baissé sa garde, un coup bien placé et il pouvait l'avoir. De nouveau, sa lame se leva en l'air, prête à asséner le coup de grâce. Mais le dragon n'était pas prêt à se laisser tuer aussi facilement. Il avait fait semblant de souffrir, car en réalité, cette blessure ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Alors qu'en face de lui, l'autre garçon avait les deux bras levés, il profita de l'ouverture pour le plaquer au sol. En une fraction de seconde, le cimeterre lui glissa des mains et rebondit dans l'herbe. Le chasseur de primes n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer que son dos et l'arrière de son crâne heurtèrent violemment la terre. Son souffle se coupa, et le poing du dragon qui vint violemment s'abattre contre sa mâchoire l'assomma. _Quelle force… _Pensa-t-il. Puis autour de lui, tout devint noir.

_§§§_

Le réveil fut difficile. Dans sa tête, une douleur aiguë et sifflante lui vrillait les oreilles. Il avait du mal à ouvrir les paupières. Il sentait contre son palais un goût métallique, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Un filet de sang chaud s'écoulait abondamment de son nez, et lorsqu'il essaya de bouger les mains pour les porter à son visage, il se sentit retenu en arrière. Cette fois-ci, ses paupières s'écarquillèrent.

Son dos était accolé au tronc d'un arbre. Ses poignets étaient attachés, reliés par une corde fermement serrée qui passait autour du tronc et qui maintenait ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Il tira aussi fort qu'il le put, mais rien à faire, cette corde, en plus d'être rêche et de lui meurtrir les chairs, était trop solide. Un grondement furieux roula depuis le fond de sa gorge. En face de lui, le cimeterre à la main, le dragon qu'il avait attaqué tout à l'heure. Il le regardait sans rien dire. Le cendré serra les dents. Il ne pensait pas que ça aurait pu se retourner contre lui, en général, il remportait toutes ses batailles. Mais il lui restait encore un tour dans son sac. Il n'était pas totalement hors d'état de combattre… Il avait juste à attendre que ce gros lézard veuille bien s'approcher de lui d'un ou deux pas. Il gronda :

« Pas mal, le dragon. T'es plutôt fort pour un reptile.

-Je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu t'en es pris à moi ? »

Il ricana. Ce type avait l'air furax. À quoi bon le baratiner puisque dans quelques minutes il l'aurait tué ?

« Je suis chasseur de primes. Et les dragons, ça a plutôt tendance à valoir son pesant d'or. Je vais rapporter ta tête à la garde du village, là-bas. Tu vas me rendre riche.

-Tu n'iras pas bien loin tant que je t'aurai pas détaché, je serais toi, je ne ferais pas trop le fier. Je pourrais très bien te laisser croupir ici, tu sais. »

Le traqueur leva un sourcil.

« Quelle cruauté.

-Hé, ne te moques pas de moi… »

Le dragon gronda, et s'approcha d'un pas vers l'autre garçon. Le blond ne laissait rien paraître, mais c'était le bon moment. Il serra les poings, sentant une chaleur naître au creux de ses paumes. Le rouge fit un pas de plus. _Maintenant._

Une explosion retentit et la détonation résonna dans toute la forêt. Un épais nuage gris se forma et envahit toute la zone. L'arbre auquel le garçon était accroché fut réduit en cendres, il n'en resta plus qu'une trace noire qui s'étendait sur le sol carbonisé. À travers la fumée, une silhouette se tenait droite. Plus loin, une toux s'éleva. C'était le dragon qui avait été projeté par le souffle de l'explosion et qui gisait à quelques mètres de là, à terre.

Le chasseur, libéré de ses entraves, se baissa et ramassa son épée tombée au sol. À pas lents, il s'approcha de la forme qu'il distinguait sous la fumée qui se dissipait peu à peu. Il s'agenouilla face à elle et tendit le bras. D'une poigne puissante, il se saisit du foulard que le dragon portait autour du cou et le souleva brusquement. Lorsque le carmin se fit redresser de force, leurs deux visages ne furent plus séparés que de quelques centimètres. Il susurra :

« _Me laisser croupir ici_, tu disais ? Tu seras mort bien avant moi, espèce de minable. »

De nouveau, l'épée se leva en l'air, et à la vitesse de l'éclair, fondit vers le cou offert du reptile. Encore sonné, il fut incapable de se défendre. Il ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible, contracta sa mâchoire si fort qu'il la sentit grincer. _Il allait __mourir le cou tranché. Il allait __se faire tuer par ce type sorti de nulle part qui l'avait __pris en chasse, il allait__…_

Mais rien ne vint. Il ouvrit un œil avec méfiance. Le traqueur avait seulement posé le tranchant de sa lame contre son cou. Son regard rencontra le sien. Pourquoi n'avait-t-il rien fait ?

« Tout compte fait, peut-être qu'un dragon vivant me rapportera encore plus. »

Sa main lâcha son écharpe et glissa entre ses mèches rouges qu'il empoigna à la racine. Le dragon étouffa un grognement lorsque l'autre garçon lui fit pencher de force la tête en arrière. Lentement, la lame glissa sur la peau claire. Mais lorsque l'hybride fit mine de faire un mouvement, le tranchant s'enfonça dans sa chair.

« Tu bouges pas, ou je t'égorge. »

Le reptile déglutit et sentit son ventre se tordre. Dans son dos, une goutte de sueur glissa entre ses omoplates. La tension qui planait au dessus d'eux semblait prête à exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Il était tiraillé entre l'épée qui menaçait de lui trancher le cou et l'indignation de se faire traiter comme un butin. Comme s'il allait se laisser faire par ce gamin ! Il décida de prendre le risque.

Sa main se contracta. Puis, d'un coup, il envoya un coup de griffes dans l'abdomen nu du chasseur. Hormis sa cape, il ne portait rien sur le haut du corps. Le cendré écarquilla les yeux. Dans sa surprise, il avait lâché les cheveux du roux qui profita de l'ouverture pour rouler en arrière. Sur le ventre musclé de l'autre adolescent, quatre larges marques rouges ne tardèrent pas à suinter abondamment. Le sang coula jusque sur son pantalon qui absorba le liquide et se tâcha de rouge. Il fit un pas en arrière, le regard baissé sur son ventre. Son sourire moqueur avait disparu, et, lorsque, lentement, il releva les yeux sur le dragon, il avait l'air prêt à lui faire la peau pour de bon.

« Putain, ça fait un mal de chien ! »

Le carmin se tendit de tous ses membres. Il était prêt à esquiver la prochaine attaque, mais surtout, à la rendre. Dans la main libre de l'autre garçon naissaient de minuscules éclats lumineux qui se transformèrent en étincelles, et une détonation éclata de nouveau. Le dragon n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions, et il s'élança d'un coup d'ailes en même temps que le chasseur de primes fonçait vers lui.

Dans la main du cendré, une autre explosion se préparait. Au fond de la gorge du dragon, un feu brûlant remontait depuis son abdomen, sa condition lui conférant aussi des pouvoirs surnaturels.

Les deux garçons lancèrent leurs attaques au même instant. Un lumière aveuglante éclata lorsque le feu du dragon et l'explosion du chasseur se rencontrèrent, inondant la clairière l'espace de plusieurs secondes.

Après la puissante déflagration qui avait balayé plusieurs arbres à la ronde sur son passage, le calme était revenu sur la forêt. Seul le craquement du bois calciné crépitait par dessus le silence. Le souffle avait projeté les deux garçons d'un bout à l'autre du terrain ; le traqueur était étalé au sol, sur son flanc, un bras replié contre lui, et la course du dragon avait été ralentie par un arbre qu'il s'était pris de plein fouet.

Il fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, grognant de douleur. À moitié assommé par l'explosion, il se releva difficilement en prenant appui sur le tronc du cèdre qui avait amorti sa chute. Il tituba un peu et se passa une main sur le visage. Lentement, il releva les yeux : autour d'eux, il ne restait de la placide forêt qu'un champ de troncs brûlés et d'herbe carbonisée. Et, entre les silhouettes des arbres dégarnis et consumés, une forme inerte étendue au sol, immobile. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement, reprenant instantanément ses esprits. C'était le chasseur. Il ne l'avait quand même pas ?…

Oubliant toute sa méfiance, il s'élança en direction du corps du jeune homme. Il semblait inconscient. Le corps et le visage noircis par endroits par les dépôts de cendres et l'hémoglobine, l'abdomen en sang, la cape encore brûlante et les avants bras rougis par la chaleur de son feu, il semblait en piteux état. Précautionneusement, le dragon passa une main sous sa nuque pour lui faire soulever la tête. Toujours aucun signe de vie de la part de l'autre garçon. Il déglutit, inquiet. Il n'avait pas voulu le tuer, juste le repousser ! Il regarda aux alentours. Le bruit et la lumière allaient sûrement alerter les habitants de Chûbu, et s'ils trouvaient un dragon avec un humain mort dans les bras… Ils ne devaient pas rester là. Le carmin souleva le cendré du sol et quitta les lieux. Il l'emmenait à son repaire.

_§§§_

Le jeune homme vivait seul, éloigné de la ville et de ses habitants, au pied de la montagne. Pour trouver l'endroit où il s'était établit, il fallait traverser de part en part l'épaisse forêt d'épineux qui devenait toujours plus dense au fil des mètres. Ici, le pollen des arbres troublait les bêtes et les hommes, et y entrer comme en sortir s'avérait difficile, voire impossible si l'on n'avait pas le flair et la résistance nécessaires. Ainsi, il vivait paisiblement, du moins lorsqu'il ne sortait pas de sa tanière… Le chasseur de primes qui s'en était pris à lui aujourd'hui n'était pas le premier. Mais celui-ci était différent, à sa façon. Une chose qui faisait que le dragon n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait envie de le laisser mourir en se vidant de son sang, même s'il n'aurait pas su dire quoi exactement… Il hésitait entre son regard vermeil déterminé, son sourire carnassier, son corps musclé ou peut-être tout simplement son visage aux traits fins, exceptionnels, comme on en croisait si rarement.

Le garçon dans les bras, il slalomait entre les arbres, connaissant chaque pas qui le mènerait au tipi où il vivait. De temps en temps, il jetait un œil au chasseur, s'assurant qu'il respirait toujours. C'était faible, mais son torse se soulevait lentement. Un bras replié sur le ventre, l'autre pendant dans le vide, il se laissait doucement ballotter par la marche pressée du reptile.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le haut toit de toile blanche pointa entre les branches des arbres. Ils arrivaient chez le dragon. Une large tente inuit était installée entre les sapins et les épicéas, ayant tout juste la place de s'étendre entre deux larges troncs. L'entrée, légèrement avancée, était refermée par un pan de tissu que le dragon souleva lorsqu'il se courba pour entrer à l'intérieur. La nuit tombait sur la forêt, et, le jour déclinant, la lumière se faisait plus faible. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, aussi, il souffla une petite flamme sur la torche qui se tenait au centre de sa tente. Les charbons qui reposaient au fond de la coupelle s'embrasèrent instantanément, et une douce lumière orangée projeta bientôt ses ombres mouvantes sur les parois de l'abri.

C'était une habitation de fortune : étriquée, limitée en place et en mobilier, elle ne comprenait qu'un lit -qui pouvait, si elles se serraient, accueillir deux personnes, un coffre aux bords émoussés par le temps et l'usure, et la torche brûlante qui reposait sur trois pieds de bois. Au sol, des tapis de laine aux tons pourpres coupaient la fraîcheur montant depuis la terre. Sur le lit, une couverture rêche du même ton, et, accrochée comme si elle avait été disposée là pour sécher, une fourrure de bête était étendue contre la toile du tipi.

Le dragon fit un pas de plus à l'intérieur et déposa le corps inerte du traqueur sur son matelas. La tête du cendré roula sur le côté. Il n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux, mais son saignement de nez avait cessé. C'était à présent une croûte sombre qui avait séché sur sa joue et ses lèvres. Le carmin se redressa, puis resta un instant immobile, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il venait de ramener chez lui l'homme qui avait essayé de le_ tuer_ dix minutes plus tôt. Décidément, il ferait vraiment mieux d'apprendre à réfléchir avant d'agir… Mais le mal était fait, à présent. Il l'abandonna une minute pour aller chercher un morceau de tissu dans son coffre qu'il imbiba d'eau fraîche, contenue dans une poterie en terre cuite. Il revient auprès de lui pour nettoyer son visage sali par le sang et la cendre qui s'y étaient collés. Puis, par précaution, retourna à son coffre d'où il sortit une longue corde avec laquelle il ligota l'autre garçon au lit. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se saisit du poignard accroché à sa ceinture et trancha la chute de corde qui n'avait pas servi. Parfait, comme ça, s'il venait à rouvrir les yeux un jour, il serait hors d'état de nuire.

Une fois le chasseur fermement ficelé, le carmin s'assit au bord du matelas. L'autre garçon ne bougeait toujours pas, le combat devait l'avoir vraiment sonné. Mais, d'un côté, ils semblaient être de force égale… On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que l'un d'eux avait gagné, c'était un match nul. Le dragon posa ses yeux sur l'autre homme. Il avait tout de même une drôle de dégaine, pour un chasseur de primes : sa cape était bordée d'une épaisse fourrure beige tout comme le revers de ses bottes en peau grises. Il portait deux grosses genouillères en cuir, et sur ses avant-bras, deux gantelets de la même matière, passés au dessus de manchettes en tissu orange, brodées de motifs géométriques. À sa ceinture, le fourreau de son épée qui avait été éjectée dans la bataille et autour de son cou, quatre rangées de colliers de pierres semi-précieuses, des grenats, du lapis et de la citrine qui brillaient d'un éclat envoûtant à la lueur de la torche. Il portait aux oreilles deux grosses boucles semblables, deux gros rubis taillés en forme de crocs.

Le dragon remarqua également qu'il avait un tatouage sur l'épaule gauche, mais, l'ayant attaché les bras vers le haut, il ne pouvait pas le voir dans sa totalité. De plus, l'autre garçon avait l'air plutôt jeune. Dans la vingtaine, probablement. D'où sortait-il toutes ces richesses ? Son métier de chasseur de primes devait lui rapporter pas mal d'argent, il devait être redoutable.

Le jeune homme restait tout de même sur ses gardes. Il avait attaché l'autre garçon de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse ni bouger, ni utiliser son pouvoir explosif lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Les mains fondues l'une dans l'autre, doigts croisés, ses explosions étaient retenues hermétiquement. La corde les enserrait fermement, puis enroulait ses avant-bras jusqu'aux coudes. Elle passait ensuite derrière le lit, maintenant ses bras derrière sa tête. Le jeune chasseur avait l'air plutôt hargneux, dans son genre… Mais, voyant qu'il ne montrait toujours aucun signe de réveil, le carmin décida de le laisser seul et finit par quitter sa tente pour aller vaquer à ses activités.

_§§§_

Ce n'était plus un ciel rougeoyant mais une lune haute dans la nuit qui accueillit le dragon à son retour. Il était tard, les pièges qu'il avait installé pour attraper du gibier n'avaient pas fonctionné, hormis un qu'il avait placé à plusieurs kilomètres de là, plus à l'Ouest. Au moins, il aurait à manger pour ce soir. Dans une main, il tenait par les pattes arrières le cadavre d'un gros lièvre à la fourrure brune ; et dans l'autre son poignard avec lequel il l'avait détaché de son piège. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son tipi qui émettait une faible lueur dans la pénombre de la forêt, il se demanda si le traqueur était toujours inconscient, ou s'il allait le retrouver éveillé et déchaîné. Il ne tarderait pas à avoir la réponse, car il approchait du périmètre de son territoire.

Le silence était total. Seul le chant de quelques rares grillons accompagnait le souffle du vent qui faisait bruir la cime des arbres. Lorsque le carmin arriva à sa tente et qu'il entra à l'intérieur, il constata que le chasseur n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Les braises qui se consumaient dans la torche n'étaient plus que tisons, et il rajouta du bois pour faire repartir le minuscule feu qui éclairait l'intérieur. Il abandonna le gibier qu'il laissa sur son coffre, rangea son poignard dans son fourreau, et s'empressa de venir se courber au dessus du matelas, posant ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête du chasseur. Ce n'était pas normal, qu'il reste évanoui aussi longtemps… Alors qu'il se penchait au dessus de lui pour tenter d'écouter les battements de son cœur et s'assurer qu'il soit toujours en vie, le cendré ouvrit soudainement les yeux et lui envoya un puissant coup de tête qui fit trébucher le dragon en arrière.

« Aïe ! »

Il se releva d'un bond, passant ses doigts sur son front qui avait pris l'impact. Un épais filet de sang s'en écoulait, à présent. Il essuya rageusement sa main sur le tissu rouge qu'il portait autour de la taille, par dessus son pantalon en toile.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Hurla-t-il à l'attention de l'autre garçon qui était en réalité parfaitement réveillé et qui semblait avoir attendu l'instant propice pour attaquer.

-Je te retourne la question ! Beugla le chasseur, une veine pulsant sur le front, c'est une manie, chez toi, d'attacher les gens ? Libère-moi immédiatement ! »

Il tirait de toutes ses forces sur la corde, mais celle-ci ne faisait que se resserrer encore plus sur sa peau, le brûlant au passage. Le dragon fronça les sourcils :

« Non.

-Quoi ?! C'est pas une question, c'est un ordre ! Détache-moi ! »

Les cris du blond avaient dû retentir dans toute la forêt. Ce type avait un sacré coffre. Mais le carmin était formel.

« Hors de question que je te détache. Tu m'as attaqué et tu as essayé de me tuer ! »

Le chasseur se tut, mais son regard de braise était toujours agressivement planté dans celui de l'autre garçon, oscillant entre ses yeux et sa ceinture, à laquelle était accroché le fourreau de sa dague. Il gronda :

« Donc tu vas me garder attacher ici jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Laisse moi rire, tu crois que c'est une putain de corde qui va me retenir ici ? »

Un rictus mauvais dévoila ses canines. Le dragon déglutit. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas pensé à ça, et ne comptait sûrement pas garder cet homme ici. Mais le détacher _tout de suite_ n'était pas une option non plus.

« Je te libérerai quand j'aurai confiance en toi. Je ne veux pas manquer de me faire trancher le cou une fois de plus.

-Ah ! Le chasseur laissa échapper un éclat de rire nerveux, c'est de la confiance, que tu veux ? Viens un peu par ici. »

L'hybride se figea. L'autre garçon l'invitait à s'approcher en lui faisant un signe de tête. Méfiant, il hésita, mais voyant que la corde qui l'enserrait fermement n'avait pas bougé et semblait toujours le retenir, il finit par faire un pas. Puis deux, puis trois, et se retrouva de nouveau au bord du lit. Le regard du chasseur était perçant, et ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être sondé. Soudain, la voix rauque s'éleva de nouveau :

« Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux de moi, et là tu l'auras, ta _confiance_. Ensuite tu me détaches et je me barre. »

Le carmin manqua de s'étouffer. Quoi ? _Quoi ?!_ Ce type était complètement malade ! Il s'écria :

« Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est ce que… Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ! Je… Je connais même pas ton prénom et… !

-Quoi, c'est ça qui te dérange ? » Ricana le cendré qui ne semblait, contrairement au dragon qui se liquéfiait sur place, pas le moins du monde embarrassé.

Son large rictus moqueur lui conférait une assurance qui ne le laissait pas de marbre. Le carmin avait reculé, le visage rouge et les poings serrés, pris de court par cette demande… _Singulière_. Et très ouverte. Il s'assit tout au bord du lit, le regard mauvais.

« Dis moi comment tu t'appelles, bougonna-t-il.

-Ah, donc tu refuses pas, hein ? Tu m'étonnes, ça doit faire un bail que t'as pas tiré ton coup.

-Qu… Tais-toi ! Je te demande juste ton prénom, c'est quoi ton problème ?! »

Les réactions démesurées du rouge avaient l'air de faire beaucoup rire le chasseur qui trouvait désobligeant de voir à quel point il était facile de le manipuler. Il laissa de nouveau échapper un rire sardonique avant de continuer :

« Puisque tu y tiens tant, je m'appelle Katsuki Bakugo, essaie de le retenir.

-Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

-Une proie qui ramène un prédateur chez lui, c'est pas ce que je qualifierais d'intelligent.

-Gh… Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi ? Je te signale que je t'ai ramené ici pour ne pas te laisser mourir dans la forêt ! »

Le reptile commençait à perdre son sang froid. Du bout du lit, il était passé sur le matelas et avait empoigné le chasseur par sa cape. Son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, il montrait les crocs, et un grondement menaçant roulait depuis le fond de sa gorge. Le cendré leva un sourcil, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Ils restèrent tous deux immobiles une poignée de secondes, une tension électrique flottant dans l'air. Katsuki provoquait clairement le dragon, attendant que celui-ci y réponde, et le reptile se retenait tant bien que mal d'envoyer un coup de poing bien placé à ce sale type qui commençait à lui courir. Qu'est ce qui l'en empêchait ? Il venait bien de lui dire qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, de toute façon… Mais alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses phalanges qui le démangeait, le chasseur trancha pour lui.

Il écarquilla les paupières, ébahi. Le cendré venait de poser violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le carmin demeura interdit un instant avant de se reculer brutalement, mordant la lèvre du traqueur dans sa précipitation. Une goutte de sang lui resta sur le menton alors que la lèvre de l'autre adolescent dégoulinait abondamment. Le regard plongé dans le sien, il se passa la langue dessus avec avidité. L'hybride se leva soudainement du bord du lit sur lequel il s'était assis, les dents serrées. La lumière des flammes se reflétait dans ses prunelles fendues, et il fixa le garçon avec colère avant de faire demi-tour pour sortir de cette tente aussi vite qu'il le put.

… Si vite qu'il ne remarqua pas, qu'à sa ceinture, manquait son poignard. En le voyant quitter les lieux en quatrième vitesse, le chasseur ne put empêcher un ricanement satisfait. En plus d'être impulsif, ce dragon était décidément bien stupide. En se penchant pour l'embrasser, il avait donné un léger coup de genou dans le fourreau de sa lame qu'il avait faite glisser et retomber sur le matelas. Et cet abruti n'avait rien vu. Le traqueur se saisit du manche entre ses deux pieds, et, contractant ses abdominaux, envoya le poignard en l'air. Il rattrapa habilement le manche entre ses dents et pencha la tête en arrière, donnant de brefs et vifs coups de menton pour que la friction entre la lame affûtée de l'arme et la corde finisse par faire céder cette dernière. Rapidement, le premier tour lâcha et le libéra d'une insupportable pression. Il trancha aussi le deuxième, fit bouger ses bras pour délier ses liens mais n'en fit pas plus : à son retour, il fallait que le reptile le croit toujours attaché. Il n'en avait pas fini avec lui…

Pendant ce temps-là, le dragon, lui, faisait les cents pas dehors. Il n'en revenait pas. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce type ? Il était complètement dingue ! Il ne lui avait suffit que de quelques minutes en sa présence pour qu'il ne lui retourne complètement le cerveau. D'abord, il essayait de le tuer, et maintenant, il l'embrassait ? Bon, le mordre avait peut-être été un peu violent, mais il avait été surpris. Quel genre de réaction aurait-il dû avoir ? L'écouter et lui sauter dessus ? Non, il n'était pas comme ça, et puis c'était un parfait inconnu. En se pinçant les lèvres, il sentit le goût de l'hémoglobine contre son palais. Les relents métalliques qui s'accrochèrent à sa langue étaient comme les bribes de sa culpabilité.

« Raah… »

Il poussa un profond soupir avant de retourner sur ses pas.

Lorsqu'il entra de nouveau à l'intérieur de son tipi, le traqueur n'avait pas bougé. Sa lèvre saignait toujours et une goutte de sang perlait à son menton. Le dragon se saisit du tissu qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt dans la soirée pour nettoyer son visage pendant qu'il était encore inconscient, et se rapprocha prudemment du rebord du lit. Doucement, il passa le chiffon humide sur le bas de son visage pour essuyer la plaie.

« … J'aurais pas du faire ça. Je suis désolé. Je… Je m'appelle Eijiro, au fait.

-Ah oui ? »

Eijiro ramena lentement sa main vers lui. Sur le visage du chasseur, il n'y avait plus une once de provocation, ni de colère. C'était étrange… Mais le dragon n'eut pas le luxe de se laisser aller à ses doutes.

Tout se passa si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de le voir. En une fraction de seconde, Katsuki s'était libéré de ses cordages, l'avait renversé sur le lit en le saisissant brutalement par les épaules, et l'avait lourdement plaqué contre son matelas en s'asseyant sur lui. Les mains retenues au niveau de sa tête par une poigne de fer, et le bassin bloqué par le chasseur qui y mettait tout son poids, il n'était plus en mesure de faire le moindre mouvement.

Le souffle coupé par la surprise, il n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que le cendré se pencha au dessus de lui, si proche de son visage que lorsqu'il lui souffla à l'oreille, le reptile sentit un long frisson lui courir tout le long de la colonne vertébrale :

« Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose,_ Eijiro_. T'es pas assez méfiant. »

Il se pencha encore plus, si bien que ses colliers de perles vinrent frôler son buste. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur son lobe avant qu'il n'y plante ses canines.

« Maintenant, je vais terminer ce que j'ai commencé. »

_§§§_

Les bras en croix, attachés en l'air, à la place exacte où était retenu le chasseur quelques minutes plus tôt, le dragon grondait agressivement à l'attention du cendré qui avait échangé les rôles. Il avait tenté de se débattre, mais l'autre garçon avait une force hors norme et il avait réussit à lui enserrer fermement les deux poignets et à l'immobiliser dans son _propre piège_. Eijiro était furieux. Il tirait rageusement sur ses liens, sans succès.

« Détache-moi ! Détache- moi, Katsuki !

-J'crois pas, non. Tu vois ce que ça fait, maintenant, hein ? »

Eijiro grinça des dents, les sourcils froncés jusqu'à l'arrête de son nez et le regard noir. Katsuki était assis sur lui, le dos droit, légèrement cambré et le menton haut, un sourire railleur aux traits et une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Il avait retiré sa cape qu'il avait laissé retomber par terre, n'étant plus vêtu que de son pantalon en toile sombre, de ses bottes, des gantelets en cuir qui ceinturaient ses avants-bras et de ses bijoux qui étincelaient à la lumière des flammes de la torche.

Le reptile, lui, voyait son propre torse se soulever à chacune de ses inspirations brusques, son gilet ouvert par le cendré qui passait à présent une main entre ses pectoraux saillants. De là, son index glissa sur ses abdominaux et termina sa course sur la boucle de sa ceinture. D'une main habile, il la défit et ouvrit son pantalon qu'il tira brusquement vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Fit Eijiro alors que le traqueur commençait à lui retirer ses habits.

-La ferme. Gronda-t-il en guise de réponse. T'en as pas envie ? Dans sa voix, il y avait une très nette pointe de provocation. Il avait levé un sourcil et le regardait de haut.

-… Je dirais pas que j'en ai pas envie. J'aimerais juste être en pleine possession de mes mouvements ! Répliqua le dragon en montrant les crocs.

-Pour que tu me rendes la raclée que je t'ai mise tout à l'heure ? Tu rêves. »

L'hybride déglutit. Une fois de plus, il tenta de forcer sur ses liens, sans succès. Le traqueur avait un éclat lubrique dans le regard qui en laissait deviner long sur ses intentions. Sa main quitta d'ailleurs la ceinture pour se glisser dans ses sous-vêtements.

Au contact, le carmin se rigidifia instantanément. Le cendré avait saisit son sexe qu'il serrait fermement au creux de sa main, avant de le sortir de ses vêtements. Malgré lui, il n'y pouvait rien : il était excité, il en avait envie, et il était en érection. Le rictus du blond s'étira.

« Ah ! Pas mal. » Fit-il en profitant de la situation pour se rincer l'œil.

En dessous de lui, Eijiro avait la mâchoire contractée et le visage rouge. La corde enroulée autour de ses bras commençait à marquer sa chair, il avait terriblement chaud, sentait un frisson remonter depuis son bas-ventre jusque dans sa poitrine. Il ne sentait plus ses bras, maintenus en l'air, mais la vue du chasseur torse nu en face de lui en train de masser sans aucune pitié son érection suffisait amplement a annihiler la douleur. Soudain, Katsuki lâcha prise et libéra son bassin. Il se pencha sur lui et vint écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes avant d'en prendre le bord entre ses canines. Il lança au rouge un regard aguicheur puis quitta son visage pour descendre jusqu'au niveau de ses hanches.

Les mains affairées à faire descendre le pantalon du dragon, il redessinait ses pectoraux du bout de sa langue, la faisait passer jusque sur son bas ventre et terminer sa course à la base de son pénis. Lentement, elle passa entre ses bourses et remonta le long de sa verge, jusqu'au gland, où le morceau de chair récolta une grosse goutte du liquide transparent pré-éjaculatoire qui en dégoulinait abondamment.

Eijiro se raidit et sa tête bascula en arrière. Le coup de langue lui envoya une décharge électrique dans toute la queue. La sensation se fit de nouveau ressentir, et, en relevant piteusement les yeux vers le chasseur, il le vit en train de lécher son sexe de la base jusqu'au bout, toujours plus lentement, appuyant le long de son membre, puis le prendre en bouche une fois son sommet atteint. En une seconde, il l'avait avalé entièrement, son nez fourré dans son pubis et la gorge obstruée par la verge du dragon qui étouffa un geignement aigu de plaisir. Putain !… Il n'aurait _jamais_ imaginé que quelque que chose de tel puisse être aussi _agréable_. Il se sentait déjà à bout. Haletant, il bégaya comme il le put :

« At… Attends, attends ! Détache-moi, je veux… Je veux te toucher aussi. »

Mais l'autre garçon ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de grommeler une réponse rendue inaudible par la verge qu'il avait toujours en bouche. Peut-être cela ressemblait-il à «_ va te faire voir_ », ou quelque chose du même genre. Le dragon allait surenchérir quand un va et vient de tête le fit définitivement taire. Ses paroles furent étouffées avant même qu'il n'ait pu les prononcer, incapable de retenir un nouveau gémissement rauque.

Cette sensation… Une succion parfaite, un intérieur à la fois chaud, humide et doux, serré et une langue qui faisait des aller-retours sur son frein en plus. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le lit sur lequel il était allongé, totalement à l'Ouest. Est ce que c'était bien réel, au moins, ou nageait-il en plein délire ? Ce qui était sûr, c'était que là, tout de suite, si le chasseur continuait son petit manège, il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps.

Katsuki, les mains agrippées au pantalon de l'autre adolescent, surveillait du coin de l'œil les réactions du dragon. Il haletait plus fort, plus vite, ses muscles se contractaient et sa queue devenait de plus en plus dure à chaque coup de tête qu'il donnait pour la faire taper au fond de sa gorge. Il était à deux doigts. Le cendré fit glisser une dernière fois ses lèvres autour du membre gorgé de sang avant de le lâcher, le laissant retomber sur le bas ventre du carmin, luisant de salive.

Sous les yeux perdus de l'autre adolescent, il se releva sur ses genoux et déboutonna son propre pantalon avant de le baisser jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il leva un sourcil.

« P… Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Fit la voix suppliante d'Eijiro qui était dans un état second tant le plaisir et la frustration étaient grands.

-Boucle-la. _Ça_, ça va être encore meilleur. »

Il se replaça juste au dessus de son bassin et se rassit sur ses hanches, les fesses sur son sexe. Il était dur lui aussi, et de toute façon, il était allé trop loin pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Histoire de se venger encore un peu ce sale reptile qui avait cru bon de l'attacher _deux fois_ dans la même journée, il donna quelques coups de bassin pour que la friction ne mène de nouveau ce dernier une nouvelle fois au bord de l'orgasme, faisant tressaillir l'autre garçon. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs prêt à répliquer, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps : il enfonça son index et son majeur entre ses lèvres, et les fit glisser sur sa langue de longues secondes pour les recouvrir de salive. Lorsqu'il les ressortis, ils étaient encore reliés aux lèvres d'Eijiro par un filet translucide qui se brisa quand il les fit disparaître derrière lui. Le dos cambré à l'extrême, il poussa une première phalange à l'intérieur de son propre orifice pour se préparer. Il était si excité que la sensation pourtant légère l'électrisa et lui retourna le ventre. Le deuxième doigt glissa à son tour avec une facilité déconcertante mais Katsuki n'avait pas de temps à perdre en s'amusant tout seul. Il avait trouvé le jouet parfait, et il comptait bien l'utiliser toute la nuit.

De sa main libre, il se saisit de la verge d'Eijiro. Il se releva, retira ses deux doigts dans une légère grimace de gêne qu'il oublia instantanément lorsqu'il posa le gland du dragon contre son entrée.

Ce dernier était littéralement au bord de l'explosion. Le souffle court, il languissait sous le corps de l'autre garçon qui, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, n'allait pas plus loin. Il restait en équilibre pour ne pas le laisser entrer en lui. L'hybride déglutit et accrocha son regard. Une lueur de sadisme passa dans les billes rouges du blond.

« Tu le veux, hein ? T'en meurs d'envie, j'le sens.

-Je…

-_Dis-le._

-Quoi ?

-Dis le, que tu le veux. »

Le carmin déglutit. Il sentit son sang lui monter à la tête. Ce type était vraiment en train de s'amuser avec lui, il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais l'envie était beaucoup plus grande que la raison qui avait été propulsée à des lieues de là, et Eijiro finit par souffler :

« Vas…Vas-y.

-J'ai pas entendu, fit le cendré avec un rictus.

-Je le veux ! »

Le sourire carnassier du chasseur s'agrandit. Il abaissa un peu les hanches, et lentement, laissa la verge du dragon s'enfoncer en lui. Chaque centimètre qui poussait à l'intérieur le faisait frissonner de tout son être, et il s'empressa de l'engloutir jusqu'à la base, jetant la tête en arrière dans un soupir d'extase lorsqu'il sentit enfin la queue du reptile tout au fond de son ventre.

« Tu vois quand tu veux… » Lança-t-il, le souffle légèrement coupé, au garçon qui serrait les dents en dessous de lui.

Eijiro sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique si fort qu'il semblait pouvoir en jaillir d'une seconde à l'autre. Tous ses nerfs étaient en alerte, et son esprit avait été totalement déconnecté. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'incroyable sensation que lui procurait le fourreau de chaleur qui se contractait autour de son pénis, à tel point que la démangeaison de la corde rugueuse qui frottait sur ses bras n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Sur lui, le chasseur mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre totalement ses esprits à son tour. Puis, il posa ses deux mains sur les pectoraux musclés du rouge, et se redressa légèrement pour donner son premier coup de hanche. Un gémissement de plaisir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, barrées par le rictus qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il avait chevauché son dragon. Au deuxième coup de bassin, les grognements du carmin s'élevèrent à leur tour. Il faisait de son mieux pour se contenir, tenter de faire durer le plaisir mais il le sentait monter en lui à toute vitesse et bientôt il ne serait plus capable de se retenir. En plus, le traqueur continuait ses mouvements, et il allait de plus en plus vite. À entendre ses cris, il avait l'air de plutôt bien prendre son pied et n'avait pas l'air d'être parti pour s'arrêter.

Au fur et à mesure que la cadence s'accélérait, il sentait le gland du reptile cogner au fond de lui avec plus de force. Une partie bien précise de son anatomie lui envoyait une décharge électrique dans tout le ventre à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à y faire taper la queue du carmin. Et à chaque fois que ce point était touché, il sentait le plaisir grimper en flèche, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller encore plus vite pour ressentir de nouveau cette sensation dont il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer. Il avait la vision brouillée par un millier de petites étincelles. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, seulement conscient du coup de jus qui lui arrachait un cri à chaque aller-retour. L'euphorie était telle qu'il ne réalisa même pas qu'avec ses déhanchements brusques, il avait fait se rouvrir les plaies qui barraient ses abdominaux, infligées plus tôt par les griffes du dragon. Quelques gouttes de sang frais s'en échappaient, glissant sur sa peau, tombant sur celle du reptile en dessous de lui. Mais à vrai dire, même lui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Eijiro, la tête rejetée en arrière, un gémissement rauque s'échappant de sa gorge, les muscles bandés et le visage rouge, n'était plus capable de se retenir. Il allait jouir, là, tout de suite. Le prochain coup de hanche lui serait fatal. Et il ne tarda pas, d'ailleurs, car le chasseur allait toujours de plus en plus vite. À peine s'était-il relevé qu'il se laissa lourdement retomber sur ses cuisses, et sa queue vint cogner contre sa prostate. L'intérieur du cendré se resserra instantanément, et le carmin se sentit exploser. Tout son être se crispa lorsque la décharge de plaisir le traversa, l'électrisant depuis sa verge et se répandant dans son corps entier. L'orgasme fut long et intense, lui coupant le souffle, et il eut l'impression de se vider des litres à l'intérieur du chasseur qui, sentant que quelque chose clochait, avait baissé les yeux vers lui.

Il ralentit avant de s'arrêter totalement, puis, lorsqu'il comprit, fronça les sourcils avant de se mettre à gronder :

« Attends, _déjà_ ? Tu te fous de moi ? Putain d'éjaculateur précoce !

-Hé… J'suis pas… Fut toute la répartie dont Eijiro fut capable, à bout de souffle, de force, et de nerfs.

-T'as intérêt à redurcir, et vite. J'ai pas fini de m'amuser, _moi_.

-Attends, je…

-La ferme ! »

Katsuki ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau avec la douceur qui lui était propre, si bien que la plaie à sa lèvre, faite par les crocs du dragon, se rouvrit à son tour et teinta le baiser d'un goût métallique. Sans rompre le contact, il reprit ses aller-retour, lentement d'abord pour ne pas laisser ressortir la queue de son otage, puis accéléra progressivement en la sentant grossir à nouveau.

Leurs souffles fusionnaient à mesure que le baiser qu'ils s'échangeait devenait de plus en plus intense. Leur sueur se mêla lorsque le buste du cendré vint se plaquer à celui du dragon. Leur salive se confondit quand leurs deux langues se mirent à glisser l'une sur l'autre en se caressant avec avidité. Ils se croisèrent du regard, tous deux embrumés d'un voile qui les déconnectaient de la réalité. Il n'y avait plus que le plaisir et les sensations qui comptaient pour eux, et, emportés par l'appétit brûlant qui les animait, ils finirent par se caler tous les deux sur un même mouvement, en rythme, bougeant en même temps pour qu'Eijiro puisse s'enfoncer toujours plus loin en Katsuki qui s'étirait pour l'accueillir. Rapidement, ils n'en eurent plus assez. Eijiro était de nouveau d'aplomb, et Katsuki sentait grossir en lui un désir de plus en plus incontrôlable. Il avait fini par rompre le baiser en se redressant, le dos courbé à l'extrême et le visage en arrière, criant à gorge déployée à chaque coup de hanche qu'il recevait de la part du dragon qui s'était mis à bouger à son tour.

C'était beaucoup trop bon. Des éclats de voix euphoriques s'ajoutaient à ses gémissements lascifs, et ses mains s'agrippaient avec difficulté aux draps ou à la chair à portée. Le ventre, les cuisses et les hanches de l'autre garçon étaient couvertes de marques rouges qui zébraient sa peau claire, une nouvelle s'ajoutant à chaque fois que les doigts du traqueur se crispaient sur son épiderme. Mais il ignorait la gêne car il n'était plus capable de ressentir autre chose que le plaisir, et surtout, il sentait qu'autour de lui, l'intérieur chaud et serré du blond devenait de plus en plus étroit, et que sa voix rauque devenait de plus en plus aiguë à chacun de ses cris. Il allait venir à son tour, il le sentait, et il n'était plus très loin d'une deuxième jouissance lui aussi.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait le souffle court. Malgré tout, il continuait ses va et vient, soulevant avec puissance le corps du traqueur assis sur ses hanches tout en tapant au fond de lui à chaque coup de rein. Sur lui, le cendré y mettait aussi du sien, mais l'orgasme proche lui faisait perdre le rythme et ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus faibles et désordonnés. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger aussi vite, aussi bien, ses hanches le brûlaient et il sentait la décharge de plaisir qui enflait dans son ventre se faire de plus en plus lourde.

Il retomba en avant, se rattrapant de justesse en plaquant ses mains sur le buste du roux. Le visage penché, il se mordait la lèvre, les sourcils arqués dans une expression d'extase. Il le sentait monter depuis son pubis jusqu'au creux de son ventre, un magma bouillant qui entrait en effervescence et qui allait se mettre à déborder d'une seconde à l'autre. Un coup de bassin puissant qui engloutit toute la verge du dragon, faisant rebondir la sienne contre son ventre avec la puissance de l'impact, et il écarquilla les paupières. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, étranglant sa voix. Ses doigts se contractèrent et de minuscules étincelles explosèrent au creux de ses paumes, étouffées par la peau d'Eijiro juste en dessous de lui. Il s'entendit à peine pousser un gémissement rauque, et tout son corps fut traversé par un puissant frisson qui le prit de la base jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il se raidit entièrement, se contractant soudainement autour du sexe du reptile qui venait lui aussi, et se vida en un jet puissant sur le corps d'Eijiro, éclaboussant de sa semence translucide ses abdominaux et son visage. Le dragon éjacula à son tour, déversant presque autant de sperme qu'au premier tour, à tel point que le liquide épais se mit à déborder du corps du blond qui se remettait difficilement de son orgasme.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les gémissements avaient laissé place à des souffles erratiques. Les voix s'étaient tues et le silence était retombé sur le tipi. À mesure que les deux garçons reprenaient leur respiration, le chant des grillons, évincé par leurs cris, revenait timidement. Il fallut de longues minutes au dragon et au chasseur de primes pour qu'ils retrouvent un rythme cardiaque décent, et, les bras tremblants, le cendré puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se relever et faire se retirer le roux. Il grimaça lorsque sa verge quitta son orifice et libéra une quantité impressionnante de fluide qui se mit à goutter et dégouliner entre ses cuisses. Il tâtonna pour remettre la main sur le tissu que le reptile avait utilisé lorsqu'il était revenu pour essuyer le sang qui coulait sur son menton, et se nettoya rapidement avant de remonter son pantalon sur ses hanches. Les jambes fébriles, il se releva difficilement du lit et posa un pied à terre. Lorsqu'il se redressa, les mains occupées à reboucler sa ceinture, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, marchant jusqu'à l'entrée de la tente avant de se retourner vers Eijiro, toujours attaché et le pantalon baissé, pour lui lancer par dessus son épaule :

« J'ai plus trop envie de te tuer, finalement. T'es plutôt un bon coup, j'pense que je vais rester un moment avec toi. »

Le dragon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, peu sûr de comprendre du premier coup. Puis, enfin, lorsque que le cendré se pencha pour replier le pan de tissu au dessus de lui et quitter l'abri, il s'écria :

« Hé, attends ! Tu vas où, là ? Détache-moi ! Reviens ! »

Mais il n'eut pour réponse que le bruissement des pas du chasseur qui s'éloignait de la tente. Il resta immobile une poignée de secondes avant de se laisser retomber entre les draps moites avec un soupir agacé.

Ce gars-là était vraiment… Infernal. Et il voulait rester avec lui ? Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer pendant les jours à venir… Ou peut-être même les mois. Eijiro grimaça à cette idée, mais au fond de lui, il n'était peut-être pas si mécontent d'être tombé sur lui, aujourd'hui.

Enfin... Si le chasseur voulait bien revenir pour le détacher.

_Fin_

* * *

... Et il s'avère que Katsuki ne revient pas et laisse Eijiro crever de faim attaché sur son pieu. RIP.

NON JE BLAGUE bien évidemment, attendez vous croyez quoi? Je suis incapable de leur faire le moindre mal _*hum hum*_

BREF, j'espère que ce premier petit texte vous a plu, j'ai pleiiiin d'autres idées pour les prochains OS (mais pas trop de temps malheureusement vu que LES COURS REPRENNENT arg) qui viendront... Quand ils viendront mdr. En attendant, je vous dit un gros** MERCI** si vous avez lu cette connerie, un** double MERCI** si vous prenez le temps de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (svp c'est super kool quand vous faites ça) et en attendant, je vous dis à la prochaine!

_PS: Le fils d'un Royaume arrive, dsl je suis lente me tapez pas_


	2. Ensorcellement

Bonjour ffnet! Ça faisait un bail, sur ce recueil, ma parole! _(Oui bon j'avais prévu d'écrire dessus que quand j'avais une envie irrépressible de smut donc-)_

Bref, un an après, voici le chapitre deux **/BANG**, attendez, avant de me jeter des pierres! Voici donc, le chapitre deux_ (applaudissements)_ où Katsuki est victime d'un ensorcellement, mais pas n'importe lequel... Et évidemment, c'est à Eijiro que revient le soin de s'en occuper... Le pauvre, il doit en avoir marre de jouer les baby-sitter, à force.

J'ai écrit cet OS en... Trois jours xD J'étais plutôt à fond _(bon, ok, carrément à fond)_, et je me suis vraiment éclatée. J'espère que la lecture vous plaira tout autant!

Bref maintenant que vous savez ça, je vous laisse avec le texte. Enjoyez bien, et on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

_II. Ensorcellement_

Le bruit sourd et sec de branchages qui craquent s'éleva dans le silence paisible du crépuscule qui tombait sur la forêt. Installé à l'intérieur de sa tente, assis de biais sur le matelas qui faisait son lit, Eijiro, occupé à repriser avec une extrême concentration la couture de son gilet, releva le nez de son ouvrage lorsqu'il perçut le fracas, dehors. Il s'écoula une poignée de secondes dans le silence, avant qu'un nouveau son ne trouble la quiétude du soir, puis, brusquement, le pan de cuir de la tente du dragon se souleva, et apparut, dans l'encadrement, la silhouette du chasseur.

Le carmin ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais s'arrêta dans son élan, stoppé par une constatation qui le bouscula. Katsuki était essoufflé, semblant tenir fragilement sur ses jambes, ne se tenant pas droit mais courbé vers l'avant, vidé de son habituelle verve. Lorsque son regard rencontra celui vermeil d'un certain blond cendré qui s'était établit chez lui sans vraiment lui demander son avis, il se leva, abandonnant le tissu et l'aiguille qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer du manque de politesse de l'intrus, et s'enquit plutôt, en voyant son état qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi l'avait habitué le jeune homme :

« Est ce que tout va bien ? »

Mais il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un long regard fixe, ancré dans le sien avec une drôle de détermination. À bien y regarder, Eijiro trouva que Katsuki semblait un peu bizarre. Son souffle était court, faisant se soulever sa poitrine, et il respirait prudemment. Au fond de ses yeux luisait un éclat fébrile qui n'était pas l'effet du reflet des charbons ardents du petit braseros qui se consumait quelques pas plus loin dans la tente du reptile. Lui qui était d'habitude si explosif se montrait distant et étrangement silencieux.

« Tu es blessé ? Demanda alors le rouquin en avançant d'un pas.

-Non. » Trancha simplement le blond, dont le ton sec découragea le dragon de se rapprocher plus.

Kirishima fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas convaincu par cette réponse, et même si il n'aurait du rien avoir à faire du sort de ce barbare qui, quelques jours plus tôt, avait tenté de le tuer et l'avait ensuite ficelé à son propre lui pour profiter de lui, son côté altruiste ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire se mouvoir en lui une certaine inquiétude. Que cachait-il, alors, s'il haletait comme ça, vidé de ses forces comme après un combat acharné ? Il ne pensait pas être sujet à des pulsions suicidaires et pourtant, il fit un pas de plus en direction de l'autre homme.

Acculé comme une bête au fond de son terrier, Bakugo, lui, fit marche arrière, son dos se retrouvant plaqué au poteau de bois qui retenait le cuir de l'entrée. Le regard mauvais, il dégaina dans un éclair d'acier son arme qu'il gardait toujours à sa ceinture, le fidèle cimeterre qui l'accompagnait partout. La lame affûtée dirigée vers le rouquin ainsi que les deux billes furieuses qui le succédaient criaient tout haut au dragon de ne pas s'approcher. Mais Eijiro s'impatienta. Ce gars-là n'avait absolument aucun tact, et il agissait toujours si spontanément qu'il lui était difficile de le suivre, par moments… Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Katsuki avait décrété qu'il vivrait avec lui. Le carmin n'avait pas bien compris s'il avait vraiment un toit avant, et en avait conclu qu'il devait passer sa vie sur les routes et dormir dans des auberges avec l'argent qu'il gagnait en tant que chasseur de primes. Si dire que vivre aux côtés du traqueur lui déplaisait aurait été mentir, il aurait bien aimé avoir son mot à dire. Katsuki était très fort pour ça : il ne lui laissait _jamais_ le choix, comme ce soir, où il lui interdisait clairement de faire un pas de plus sans lui donner aucune autre forme d'explication quand à son état étrange. Kirishima, à cette pensée, se renfrogna et lança dans un grognement :

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu n'es plus toi même ? Parle-moi ! »

Mais même malgré ça, Bakugo resta toujours aussi renfermé. Tout ce petit manège ne cessait d'alimenter les doutes d'Eijiro qui le dévisageait, suspicieux. Il détailla d'abord son visage. Le sang lui était clairement monté à la tête, en étaient témoins ses joues rosies et les quelques mèches de cheveux qui collaient à son front et ses tempes, trempées par la sueur. Ses lèvres semblaient fébriles malgré sa mâchoire serrée, et tout le haut de son corps tremblait sous sa respiration décousue et les battements lourds de son cœur. Ses bras n'avaient pas l'air portés par leur force habituelle, et ses doigts étaient à peine accrochés au manche de sa lame, le tout étant difficilement maintenu par des genoux chancelants.

Après réflexion, le carmin décida que, vu son état, le chasseur n'était pas vraiment une menace en réalité, et il ignora ses mises en garde muettes en se postant en seulement deux enjambées tout juste devant lui. D'un geste, il le désarma, et le cimeterre tomba sans un bruit, le tintement de métal étouffé par l'épaisseur du tapis de laine qui faisait le sol de la petite chambre de fortune. Puis, d'un nouveau mouvement de bras rapide et précis, il se saisit des poignets du cendré, qui, alors qu'il avait à peine été effleuré, étouffa non sans difficulté un couinement surpris.

Oui, décidément, le traqueur était loin d'être dans son état normal. Le dragon resserra sa prise, l'inspectant sévèrement. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait tout proche, il sentit contre sa peau le souffle brûlant du jeune homme venir rouler sur son épaule. Cillant et le couvrant d'un regard plus doux, il réessaya :

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? D'où est ce que tu viens, comme ça… »

Sans succès. Boosté par un pic d'adrénaline, Bakugo puisa dans le peu de forces qui lui permettaient encore de se tenir debout pour repousser violemment le reptile, qui se vit obligé de reculer d'au moins trois pas face à la force inattendue du blond. Respirant maintenant bruyamment, comme si déployer ce maigre effort l'avait tout bonnement essoufflé, le chasseur s'essuya grossièrement le bas du visage d'un revers de manche, non sans quitter l'autre garçon du regard.

En le voyant faire, Kirishima remarqua que ses vêtements semblaient beaucoup plus abîmés que lorsqu'il l'avait vu quitter la tente, plus tôt en début de journée. Les manchettes sanguines qui recouvraient ses bras semblaient élimées, sa cape, encore plus usée qu'à l'usuel, et son pantalon était maculé par endroits de terre sèche, comme s'il s'était roulé dans l'herbe.

Coupant court au cheminement de pensée du roux, Katsuki finit par parler, enfin, brisant la quiétude momentanée qui s'était déposée sur la yourte :

« Je voulais quitter la forêt pour aller au village. Mais cette saleté de sorcière m'a barré la route, elle ne voulait pas me laisser passer… Cette fichue harpie ! » Cracha-t-il.

Eijiro l'écoutait, surpris et un peu dérouté par ce soudain monologue. Une sorcière ? Il avait du mal à le suivre. Le cendré poursuivit :

« J'avais autre chose à foutre, bordel ! Je l'ai explosée, mais elle a évité mon coup. Honnêtement, je sais même pas comment elle a fait, mais je m'en branle ! Elle avait l'air furax que je la dégomme, alors elle a soulevé sa manche, et quand elle a découvert son bras, une saloperie de brume violette s'est mise à se répandre partout… Et depuis… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et se retourna. Les images parlaient mieux que mille mots parfois, et, en soulevant le bas de sa cape, découvrant son dos au carmin, il laissa apparaître un drôle de tatouage qui s'étendait sur tout le bas de ses reins. Eijiro écarquilla les yeux. Des dessins semblables à une sorte d'arabesque, comme une vigne qui s'enroule et se déroule, une marque violette, de la même couleur que la fumée ensorcelée de la magicienne.

Le dragon finit par soupirer. Oui, maintenant, il venait de comprendre sur qui Katsuki avait eu la malchance de tomber. _Midnight,_ c'était le nom qu'on lui conférait dans ces montagnes, était une puissante sorcière qui prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter les hommes avec ses vapeurs pourpres.

« Je crois savoir qui tu as rencontré, fit le jeune homme, tant que sa marque perdure, tu seras en proie à un puissant effet aphrodisiaque… Mais, plus vite le désir sera consumé, plus vite le tatouage s'effacera…

-Comment ça ?! Hurla le chasseur en faisant œuvre de son incroyable capacité pulmonaire. Combien de temps cette marque à la con va rester ?

-Je n'en sais rien… Ça peut prendre plusieurs jours…

-Hein ?! Et il n'y a aucun moyen de s'en débarrasser ?! Tu crois que j'ai autant de temps à perdre à me tordre entre les draps ? »

Pour seule réponse, le dragon, désabusé et sans solutions à proposer, haussa simplement les épaules. Un nouveau grognement ennuyé retentit depuis le fond de la gorge du traqueur qui commençait à en avoir sa claque, et, prenant appui sur le poteau de bois, utilisa ses quelques forces pour se propulser et tituber jusqu'au lit, à l'autre bout de la tente, sur lequel il se laissa paresseusement tomber, jambes écartées et tête lourde. Le reptile se retourna vers lui après qu'il l'ai dépassé lorsque de sa voix rauque, il lui ordonna le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Alors rends moi un service, et aide moi à faire disparaître ce tatouage le plus vite possible. »

_ §§§_

Katsuki rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque la pointe acérée des canines du dragon s'enfonça une fois de plus dans son téton malmené, durcit et gonflé par le traitement qui lui était infligé. Accroupi devant lui, un genou à terre alors que le traqueur se dressait tant bien que mal sur le lit, se retenant à la seule force de ses bras derrière lui, Eijiro était occupé à prendre soin du buste musculeux et opulent du cendré. Sur son cou et sa mâchoire, les marques de dents et les suçons qui s'étaient échoués sur sa peau claire laissaient deviner que le dragon avait commencé à prendre soin de l'autre homme depuis quelques instants déjà, et qu'après son buste, il s'attaquerait probablement au bas de son corps, à savoir son abdomen, soulevé par sa respiration irrégulière, et ce qui se trouvait compressé, à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Le chasseur n'avait plus les yeux en face des trous. Sa vision était trouble, et à travers ses paupières mi-closes, il distinguait à peine la silhouette du carmin qui laissait une traînée luisante sur son torse. Dans son crâne ne résonnaient plus que les battements puissants de son cœur qui pompait son sang à toute vitesse, et toute son attention était accaparée par la sensation électrique qui le faisait se tendre à chaque coup de langue râpeuse ou chaque morsure sur son mamelon. Cela ne faisait qu'une poignée de minutes, et voilà qu'il était déjà à bout, après seulement quelques caresses. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, bordel ! Mais son fil de pensée était trop incohérent pour qu'il s'embarrasse de pudeur, et il ne se retint pas de laisser glisser hors de sa bouche un gémissement sensuel lorsque la main d'Eijiro s'échoua sur la bosse qui déformait le tissu rêche de son pantalon.

Malgré lui, le dragon ne put retenir un rictus en voyant à quel point le traqueur s'abandonnait sous ses mains. Certes, ils se connaissaient depuis peu et leur première rencontre avait vite fini sous les draps, mais au cours des quelques jours qui séparaient cette aventure d'aujourd'hui, Kirishima avait appris à connaître un peu Bakugo, et savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment du genre à montrer si facilement ce qu'il ressentait… Surtout lorsqu'il aimait ça. Et voir que ce soir, la moindre de ses caresses faisait grimper la température en flèche le flattait quelque peu, même en sachant que si Katsuki semblait si libéré, c'était grâce à l'ensorcellement dont il avait été victime.

Dans la tente, le petit braseros émettait un doux rayonnement, éclairant d'une luminosité faible les contours des peaux de bêtes qui protégeaient ses occupants du froid mordant de la nuit au dehors. Les soupirs lascifs du cendré s'entendaient à peine dans le calme du soir, étouffés par les murs malléables de la tente du dragon.

À l'intérieur, le carmin avait finalement délaissé le buste dont il s'était occupé avec attention pendant plusieurs longues minutes pour laisser ses lèvres descendre tout le longs des abdominaux durs et bandés et cendré. En arrivant près de la zone qui se situait juste sous son nombril, là où sa peau était douce et couverte d'un fin duvet translucide, il releva les yeux vers le traqueur. Celui-ci ne dit rien, et se contenta de le fixer sous ses sourcils froncés, les incisives enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure. Kirishima ricana dans un petit souffle, comprenant que l'autre garçon était très probablement en proie à un dilemme insoutenable : le laisser continuer ou lui exploser la tête sur le champ. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas en danger, et savait que ce soir, il pouvait largement profiter de pouvoir tout se permettre avant que les choses ne reviennent à la normale.

Sa main était toujours posée sur son entre-jambe, ses doigts épousant les contours du sexe moulé à travers son pantalon. Lorsqu'il la retira, il remarqua une large tâche sombre qui s'était répandue sur le tissu, depuis le bout de son pénis. Le dragon haussa les sourcils en réalisant que l'origine de cette marque humide ne pouvait être autre qu'une conséquente quantité de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Si l'autre garçon dégoulinait déjà de la sorte après seulement une poignée de baisers déposés au creux du cou, cela signifiait que le sortilège était étonnement puissant. Kirishima n'avait entendu que quelques rumeurs au sujet de cette sorcière, mais jamais n'avait pu être témoin de ses exploits de ses propres yeux. Il savait, à présent, qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne pas la contrarier le jour où il la rencontrerait, s'il ne voulait pas se trouver dans le même état que Bakugo, pantelant, fiévreux et complètement déboussolé par le plaisir. Le rouquin déglutit. Alors qu'en temps normal, ce type était déjà un véritable brasier, ce soir, il se surpassait. Il était totalement déréglé. Et surtout, il n'était clairement pas en état de le repousser. Un éclair traversa l'esprit du dragon lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était en très nette position de force sur l'autre garçon, et qu'ainsi, contrairement à l'autre jour, les rôles étaient échangés.

Se stoppant dans sa lancée, il se mit à repenser à l'autre nuit. À quel point Katsuki l'avait trompé, et à quel point il avait profité de lui. Certes, au final, il l'avait laissé en vie bien que son but premier soit de lui trancher la tête pour la ramener à la garde du village le plus proche et empocher une coquette somme d'argent, mais, même si Eijiro avait fini par s'attacher malgré lui au mercenaire qui s'était imposé chez lui, il sentait toujours cette petite pointe de rancœur brûler dans sa poitrine en repensant à ce que lui avait fait le barbare. Pas une fois le cendré ne s'était excusé, pas une fois il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il s'en voulait, et même si à présent leurs rapports se situaient à mi-chemin entre une camaraderie franche et une rivalité sous-jacente, le dragon n'avait pas oublié ce dont le chasseur de primes avait été capable.

Alors que le cendré commençait à perdre patience, privé du contact de l'autre homme et laissé sur le vif, tous ses sens en alerte et les nerfs au bord de l'explosion, le dragon le fit brutalement basculer sur le matelas et se hissa au dessus de lui, lui bloquant le passage en plaquant fermement ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, même si cette précaution ne s'avérait pas nécessaire car le traqueur ne comptait pas fuir. Katsuki sentit son estomac suivre le mouvement, lui procurant une brève sensation d'allégresse mêlée au désir lourd qui tordait ses entrailles, et ses doigts se perdirent entre les draps qu'il agrippa malgré lui, sonné par sa chute en travers des oreillers.

À son tour, Eijiro sentit que son cœur lui aussi commençait à faire des siennes, cognant contre sa poitrine derrière sa cage thoracique. Allait-il vraiment céder ? Il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à cultiver sa vengeance et à attendre son heure, il était plus prompt à pardonner, passer à autre chose et continuer à avancer. Mais la vue du corps offert comme un présent sous lui ne lui permettait plus de poser un jugement réfléchit sur la situation, et il se laissa totalement enliser par le désir lorsque le blond leva une main vers lui, plaqua ses doigts sur sa nuque, et attira le visage du reptile au sien pour l'entraîner dans un long baiser langoureux et ardent.

Kirishima étouffa un geignement, mut en un soupir par les lèvres de Bakugo, plaquées fermement aux siennes. Après quelques secondes, le traqueur sortit la langue, invitant muettement sa proie à faire de même, et les deux hommes s'embarquèrent dans un ballet dégoulinant de salive, où leurs souffles hachés se mêlaient aux bruits humides de leurs deux appendices fondus l'un contre l'autre. Rangeant rapidement ses doutes et ses questionnements au fond d'une boite bien cachée dans les méandres de son esprit, Eijiro fit bouger une de ses mains, qui quitta la chaleur des draps pour se faufiler contre le corps du cendré. Il tâtonna un instant pour déboucler et lui retirer sa cape, qui fut sans ménagement jetée au pied du lit, puis s'empressa d'aller ouvrir sa ceinture qui céda dans un cliquetis métallique, et ainsi, le pantalon et le sous vêtement humide qu'il cachait se retrouvèrent rapidement au sol, à tenir compagnie à la cape qui avait perdu de sa superbe, roulée en boule et abandonnée à terre. Katsuki ne se retrouvait plus vêtu que de ses bottes et de ses bijoux, mais cela s'avérait largement suffisant au vu de l'impatience grandissante de Kirishima qui s'emballait, à l'image de son propre membre qui commencer lui aussi à gonfler sous le tissu de ses vêtements.

D'un coup de main habile, il saisit le chasseur par la taille et le retourna sur le ventre, souleva ses hanches, et plaqua ses fesses tout contre lui, laissant ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre de ses cuisses dont les muscles, vidés d'énergie, se trouvaient complètement relâchés. Pris par surprise, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux grands ouverts, toujours secoué par le désir qui ne cessait de croître au creux de son ventre, le jeune homme eut besoin d'une seconde pour comprendre dans quel style de position il se trouvait, et ne put empêcher un rougissement de s'emparer de ses joues et de ses épaules, criant contre le dragon qui le maîtrisait comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon :

« Hé, qu'est ce que tu fous ! Pas comme ça- »

Mais Kirishima n'avait que faire de ses caprices, et savait, de toute façon, que Bakugo n'avait qu'une envie et qu'elle n'était autre que de se faire prendre sur le champ. Il le fit taire en glissant une main entre ses fesses, et à sa grande surprise, vit deux de ses doigts s'enfoncer en lui comme ils glisseraient dans la fente humide et dilatée d'une femme. Katsuki glapit à l'intrusion alors qu'Eijiro bougeait déjà les doigts, histoire d'être bien sûr qu'il venait vraiment d'entrer_ si facilement_ à l'intérieur. En sentant les chairs chaudes et ramollies contre ses phalanges, il comprit vite que le tatouage en bas du dos du barbare ne lui conférait pas qu'une grande excitation, mais préparait également son corps en vue de la session intense qu'il nécessitait pour disparaître. En d'autres termes, il s'auto-lubrifait et était déjà assez dilaté pour être pénétré sans plus de cérémonie.

Il ricana. L'occasion de le taquiner était trop belle pour qu'il la laisse passer :

« Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet, le railla-t-il.

-La ferme ! Gronda le cendré d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire mais qui eut l'effet inverse. Dans une telle position, il n'était pas vraiment crédible. Le dragon se pencha au dessus de lui pour souffler au creux de son oreille :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'essaierai de ne pas être trop brutal… Sauf si tu me le demandes.

-Je te jure que je vais te tuer !… » Les paroles du blond furent étouffées par l'oreiller qu'il avait ramené contre lui, et où il avait laissé s'enfoncer son visage, submergé par l'embarras de se voir aussi faible, et la colère que cela engendrait.

Le carmin fit sortir ses doigts qui quittèrent l'intérieur bouillant du chasseur dans un bruit de succion, glissant avec une facilité déconcertante sur son entrée humide, dégoulinant d'un liquide visqueux qui, comme tout le reste de son corps tendu à l'extrême, était témoin de son excitation. Ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsque son visage quitta le coussin trempé de sueur, d'où s'échappait un souffle rauque et court, ses yeux mi-clos illuminés d'un éclat avide, ses mamelons durcis et gonflés, ses muscles bandés, la cambrure de son dos qui tremblait sous les caresses du rouge et son sexe gorgé de sang, d'où s'échappait d'une perle translucide de liquide pré-séminal, une gouttelette luisante qui renvoyait l'éclat du braseros derrière eux. Le chasseur n'en pouvait plus, il avait atteint sa limite, et se retrouvait maintenant juste au bord du vide dans lequel il s'abandonnerait d'un instant à l'autre.

Il n'avait qu'un mot à dire, qu'un désir à formuler, et il serait servi. Il obtiendrait ce qu'il désirait le plus en cet instant, ce qui, alors qu'il lui suffisait seulement de l'appréhender, lui tordait déjà les entrailles d'impatience.

Au dessus de lui, les deux mains reposées à plat sur les draps épars, le dragon prenait son temps, faisant se languir le mercenaire, scrutant non sans un certain plaisir la débauche de ce dernier. Lui, qui était encore un peu lucide et alerte, avait la chance de pouvoir contrôler ses paroles alors que sous son buste puissant, tremblant contre le matelas moelleux et humide de sueur, Katsuki était dans un état de dépravation totale. Eijiro étouffa sans trop de scrupules un nouvel éclat de rire en imaginant qu'au fond de lui, le beau blond qui lui tendait les fesses devait se maudire intérieurement sur au moins dix générations. Il décida de pousser le vice un peu plus loin en murmurant dans un souffle qui fit frissonner le traqueur du bas du dos jusqu'aux épaules :

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demande-moi.

-T'es mort.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attends… Tu sais, c'est toi qui décide de tout, en général. Alors ? »

_Ce salopard en profite bien_, pensa Katsuki qui rougissait de gêne, faisant cramer les draps qu'il serrait désespérément aux creux de ses paumes. La phrase qui peinait à sortir lui brûlait la langue, mais son égo le prenait à la gorge, l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot. Pourtant, aussi forte sa volonté soit-elle, il ne lui suffit que d'une caresse du bout des ongles tout du long de sa colonne vertébrale pour envoyer valser toutes ses convictions. _Au diable la fierté_, pensa-t-il, les idées retournées par l'impatience qui le faisait dégouliner, _le Katsuki lucide se vengera pour moi_.

« Prends… moi. Souffla-t-il, Prends-moi, tout de suite. »

Le rouquin haussa les sourcils. Très bien, c'était on ne peut plus clair. Il fut soulagé de voir que le chasseur cédait si vite, car, grisé lui aussi par la situation, il n'aurait pas pu être en mesure d'attendre plus longtemps.

En un éclair, sa propre ceinture fut débouclée. Le tissu rouge, le même que celui qui faisait la cape du blond et qui était retenu sous la bande de cuir, glissa sur ses hanches et tomba sur le lit. Son pantalon en toile claire fut baissé d'un coup sec, le sous-vêtement avec, et la seconde d'après, le dragon tenait entre ses doigts griffus son énorme virilité, indécemment gonflée, une large veine pulsant tout le long de son membre qui lui aussi, luisait du liquide visqueux témoin de son impatience. Il fit glisser le bout de son gland contre l'entrée dilatée du traqueur, une fois, puis une deuxième, avant de se positionner correctement pour pouvoir enfin pénétrer les chairs tendres et bouillantes qui l'appelaient désespérément.

Il fit passer un premier pouce à l'intérieur de Katsuki, qui prit une inspiration rauque, puis poussa un peu plus, surpris par la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il pénétrait le jeune homme. L'entièreté de son pénis glissa jusqu'au fond du ventre du traqueur, qui, lorsqu'il sentit le bout du sexe du dragon taper en lui, ne put retenir le gémissement de plaisir qui franchit sans pudeur la barrière de ses lèvres. Il le sentait pulser, il le sentait l'écarter, le façonner et prendre place, son sceptre dur comme la pierre retrouvant le fourreau de chair qui lui faisait tant de bien.

Katsuki s'accrocha désespérément aux draps, le souffle court, le cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes et les yeux humides. Il faisait preuve de toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas se mettre à hurler de plaisir, secoué par la sensation terriblement intense qui venait de le transpercer, puissante comme un court-jus électrique. La pénétration faisait partie de l'étape qu'il préférait, en général, mais l'excitation qui avait gonflé son bas-ventre et les sensations décuplées que lui procuraient le maléfice rendait chaque mouvement beaucoup plus intense, et il était quasiment sûr de ne jamais avoir pris autant de plaisir de toute son existence. Même trancher le cou d'une tête mise à prix n'avait rien d'aussi bon. S'il ne se maîtrisait pas, il allait venir, là, tout de suite, si jamais le dragon avançait ou reculait d'un pouce de plus. Le regard dans le vide, l'esprit embrumé par les sensations qui le traversaient, il releva la tête pour prendre une goulée d'air. Kirishima, en le voyant bouger, décréta qu'il avait le feu vert pour commencer ses va-et-vient et le saisit par les hanches. Bakugo n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le dragon amorça un premier coup de queue en lui.

Il recula, et tapa d'un coup sec pile sur sa prostate. Le cendré sentit tout son corps se contracter d'un coup, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites. Et dans un râle étouffé par l'oreiller qu'il mordit à pleines dents, se vida à grands jets sur la quasi totalité du drap défait qui s'étendait sous lui. Il venait de jouir, et il ne lui avait suffit que d'un coup de rein.

Le sentant trembler sous lui, le carmin se pencha, collant son buste contre son dos et glissant une main sous son cou pour lui faire redresser la tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi est ce que tu trembles comme ça ? Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà…

-Tais-toi ! » Rugit le jeune homme en envoyant un coup de coude dans le vide. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi embarrassé. Il n'avait pas pu venir si vite !…

Le dragon posa une main sur les draps, et sentit contre sa peau une sensation visqueuse. Il porta les doigts à son visage, et n'eut pas besoin de plus d'indices pour en être sûr.

« Déjà ? Tu étais vraiment à bout-

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »

Le carmin esquissa un rictus, sentant le cendré se contracter autour de lui dès qu'il élevait la voix. Puis, doucement, il passa le bout de ses doigts sur le tatouage que le chasseur avait en bas du dos, lui arrachant un long frisson qui lui fit lever les hanches.

« Il s'est effacé un peu, on dirait. Fit-il en parlant de la marque. Le blond tourna à peine son visage vers lui et grogna :

-Y'a intérêt. On continue. »

Eijiro, qui lui, venait à peine d'entrer, toujours aussi dur, était loin d'avoir eut son compte et dans tous les cas, ne se serait pas arrêté en si bon chemin. Avec délice, il posa ses mains sur les flancs du blond qui frémit, et fit glisser ses paumes chaudes jusque sur les fesses rebondies et tendres de l'homme qui se trouvait étalé sur les draps, sous son buste. Le propriétaire du dit derrière tenta difficilement de réprimer le frisson qui faisait se hérisser ses poils, et lorsqu'il fut bien agrippé, Eijiro reprit là où il s'en était arrêté.

Il amorça un second coup de rein, grognant de plaisir en sentant la chaleur du barbare rouler contre lui. Lorsqu'il le quittait, son intérieur l'aspirait et lorsqu'il revenait pour s'y enfoncer toujours plus profondément, il sentait la caresse tendre et ferme de son corps contre le sien, l'invitant à plus. Pousser plus loin, le baiser plus fort, plus vite, lui offrir toute sa verve d'une manière presque bestiale. Alors qu'il sentait le bout de son sexe taper contre une paroi plus dure, signe qu'il s'était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde et qu'il occupait tout l'espace dont il disposait, il ne put empêcher un long grognement satisfait de remonter depuis le fond de sa gorge jusque contre ses dents, serrées les unes contre les autres, leur pointe parfaitement acérée grinçant sous la puissance de sa mâchoire. La sensation était enivrante et déroutante, et entendre les gémissements du chasseur, lui qui gardait d'habitude si bien le contrôle, ne faisait qu'augmenter le feu qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

Après quelques allées et venues seulement, dans le fourreau chaud et resserré qui entourait son sexe, le carmin se sentit monter à son tour, lentement mais sûrement. Il sentait cette brûlure caractéristique lui envahir tout le bas ventre, il se sentait durcir encore plus, si seulement cela était possible, il sentait ses bourses se gonfler et son sang pulser jusqu'au bout de sa queue. Son rythme était lent et ses coups précis, ce qui semblait plaire au blond qui soupirait d'extase à chaque coup de rein qu'il recevait, mais il décida de changer de cadence, pour sentir l'orgasme poindre plus vite, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Les doigts de Bakugo s'accrochèrent de nouveau aux draps souillés et brûlés lorsqu'il sentit que la vitesse changeait. Des mouvements doux et profonds, le dragon semblait passer, en enfonçant au passage ses griffes dans la chair de ses hanches, à un rythme plus rapide et puissant, entraînant avec lui l'arrière-train du chasseur qui se voyait emporté dans ses mouvements. Il glapit de surprise lorsque le premier coup plus raide vint, tapant pile au bon endroit, avant de revenir la seconde d'après, rendu plus fort par l'élan que prenait le reptile. Un nouveau choc contre sa prostate le fit se tendre. Il serra les dents, étouffant le geignement qui naissait depuis ses cordes vocales, sentant ses forces le quitter, ne pouvant plus lutter et se laissant totalement aller au rythme des va-et-vient de Kirishima qui avait clairement décidé de mener la danse.

Face à lui, le décor était flouté par les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue. Ses yeux, rendus humides par le plaisir, fixaient un point vague lorsqu'il ne remontaient pas en l'air. Ses lèvres, entrouvertes lorsqu'il ne serrait pas les dents comme un forcené pour s'empêcher de gémir. Même si une part de lui savait qu'il n'était plus la peine de lutter, car, tôt ou tard, il se retrouverait à hurler de tout son coffre, le côté qui se voulait encore un peu lucide lui soufflait que son égo en souffrirait, au matin, s'il se laissait aller trop tôt.

Et pour la seconde fois, l'explosion caractéristique de la jouissance le saisit d'un coup, s'emparant de tout son corps, galvanisant le moindre de ses muscles, lui faisant pétiller une myriade d'étoiles dans la tête. Il sentit sa semence le quitter pour aller s'échouer jusque sur les oreilles cette-fois ci, une gerbe encore plus abondante que la première qui lui arracha un long frisson lorsqu'elle le traversa, et son corps se crispa encore plus alors que les coups du dragon, eux, ne cessaient pas et continuaient de venir brutaliser son intérieur déjà si sensible de coups toujours plus puissants et calculés.

La sensation au creux de son ventre était piquante, vive, et terriblement intense. Il venait déjà de jouir deux fois en si peu de temps, mais la cadence qui ne ralentissait pas ne lui laissait même pas le temps de réaliser qu'à nouveau, un écho de plaisir se reformait en lui. Le tatouage avait un peu perdu de sa superbe, ses couleurs vives devenant un peu moins chatoyantes maintenant que le jeune homme avait joui une seconde fois, mais demeurait encore tout à fait visible sur sa peau claire. Il faudrait encore de nombreux orgasmes avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement, et jusqu'à lors, le sortilège continuait de couler dans les veines du cendré. Pas une fois depuis qu'il avait aspiré cette brume pourpre démoniaque, il n'avait débandé, et même deux jouissances plus tard, il était toujours aussi dur qu'au début d'une érection bien carabinée.

Il sentait déjà le plaisir revenir en lui comme une vague qui reculerait pour mieux attaquer, lorsque le dragon se vida à son tour dans un râle bestial, déversant sa semence entre ses entrailles. Katsuki déglutit, la sensation du liquide aussi chaud que le sang l'envahissant peu à peu, alors que les premières gouttes commençaient déjà à s'échapper depuis son entrée, laissant une longue traînée luisante sur l'arrière de sa cuisse. La lèvre relevée, découvrant ses gencives, Eijiro se retira, les yeux posés sur son sexe qui quittait l'entrée moite et dilatée de son colocataire. Les hanches fébriles, le cendré se relaissa tomber sur son flanc, le souffle court, coupé en plein dans la troisième salve de plaisir qui commençait tout juste à revenir l'assaillir.

Mais son répit fut de courte durée, car d'une main habile, Kirishima se saisit de son mollet, le souleva pour lui écarter les cuisses, et le retourna complètement sur le dos, son propre sexe en main, se masturbant pour se refaire durcir. Bakugo, jambes et bras écartés, dans une position de soumission totale, encore décalqué par la puissance du plaisir qui l'avait traversé de part en part, n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir pour le repousser comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens. Le dragon fut plus rapide et lui attrapa les poignets, l'immobilisant pour lui voler un baiser.

L'échange n'eut rien de doux, ni de chaste, mais était à l'image de leur dépravation totale : un ballet de langues, des lèvres qui claquent, un échange de salive au point qu'elle débordait sur leurs mentons, une rencontre dégoulinante de désir et qui ne savait plus se tenir. Et, alors qu'il était littéralement occupé à lui dévorer la langue, Eijiro poussa de nouveau en lui, laissant son sexe se faire engloutir par le corps de Katsuki, dont le gémissement rauque fut occis par la bouche de son amant.

Dans cette position, la sensation était différente. En étant face à lui, il se retrouvait non seulement pris au piège dans l'étau dangereusement chaud de leurs deux abdomens, dont la friction ne tarderait pas à le faire venir, mais offrait aussi une grande marge de manœuvre à l'autre homme s'il plaçait ses jambes sur ses épaules. Ce que Kirishima savait, et ce que Bakugo fit. D'un commun accord, les jambes pâles du blond furent passées sur les épaules halées et musclées du roux qui frémit en sentant son sexe s'enfoncer soudainement bien plus loin, maintenant que son hôte se trouvait totalement offert à lui, les cuisses bien ouvertes.

Le premier coup fut brusque, et envoya un énième court-jus à l'intérieur du corps du cendré qui s'arc-bouta, se mordant furieusement les doigts pour ne pas hurler. Mais les va-et-vient qui suivirent ne furent pas plus tendres, et bientôt, les canines du barbares ne purent s'enfoncer plus dans sa propre chair, et il laissa échapper son premier véritable cri de plaisir, un hurlement rauque, comme sa voix habituelle, mué par le désir brutal qui le prenait aux entrailles, et qui sonna comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles du reptile.

Il n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de répéter l'opération, le gratifiant des mêmes coups, espérant le faire hurler plus ; et il fut servit. Chaque mouvement entraînait un nouveau gémissement, et chaque gémissement faisait durcir le carmin qui frappait encore plus fort.

Secoué par ses coups de hanches, Katsuki passa les bras autour du coup de l'autre homme, s'agrippant à lui, ses doigts fins se perdant sur la peau brune, sous laquelle roulaient les muscles puissants du dragon. Entre deux va-et-vient, les garçons s'échangeait un baiser, sur la bouche, sur le menton, au creux du cou ou sur la tempe, et les claquements de lèvres se mêlaient aux soupirs de plaisir.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que Katsuki ne vienne enfin une troisième fois. Celle qui suivit fut quasi-instantanée, et il macula allègrement leurs deux bustes d'une quantité impressionnante de fluide, tant et si bien qu'il s'en envoya aussi sur le visage, les gouttelettes blanches venant tâcher son menton et sa joue.

Eijiro s'était également lâché en lui plusieurs fois, et lorsqu'il le quitta, emporta à sa suite un véritable ras-de-marrée, que Katsuki laissa échapper dans un son écœuré en grimaçant. Il était couvert de sperme, d'entre les jambes jusqu'au visage, à moitié séché par endroits et parfaitement frais à d'autres.

Sous les corps des deux hommes, les draps devenaient de plus en plus humides, absorbant la sueur et la semence, devenant presque aussi moites que les peaux qui se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver l'instant d'après.

Et cette fois-ci, sans prévenir, ce fut Eijiro qui vit son corps basculé entre les oreilles. Chancelant, Katsuki vint s'asseoir sur lui, posant maladroitement ses fesses sur son bassin, et se saisissant de ses poignets pour venir poser ses mains en plein sur sa poitrine, ses doigts écrasant les muscles de ses pectoraux.

Dans son dos, la marque avait peut-être disparu de moitié, ou de trois-quarts. Ils n'en savaient rien. Ils ne s'en préoccupaient plus, l'esprit embrumé et enlisé par le désir qui les animait encore et qui avait envoyé paître leur libre arbitre et leur raison à des lieux de là.

Bakugo, haletant, s'essuya le menton d'un revers de manche, son regard rubis plongé dans les perles de grenat d'en face. Son sexe, toujours aussi dur et tendu vers le ciel, arborait maintenant une couleur vive, et le faisait souffrir. Mais même malgré la gêne, le jeune homme n'avait d'autre choix que de poursuivre, car déjà, il sentait son ventre se tordre et un agréable frisson lui parcourir la colonne lorsque les doigts du dragon vinrent glisser sur son membre surmené.

À son tour, il fit disparaître sa main derrière lui, tâtonnant sur le corps étendu du reptile à la recherche de son pénis, qu'il saisit à pleines mains lorsqu'il le retrouva. Contrairement à lui, Eijiro n'était pas sujet à un puissant sortilège, et après plusieurs orgasmes répétés, commençait peut-être à s'avouer un peu vaincu. Mais le feu qui brûlait en Katsuki l'animait, et il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre de cette oreille ; aussi, d'un geste félin et sensuel, il se pencha sur le buste de son amant, glissa vers l'arrière en relevant les fesses, et descendit jusqu'à se trouver nez à nez avec la virilité du dragon qui déglutit lorsqu'il sentit le souffle tiède du chasseur rouler contre ses bourses.

Bakugo ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, où brûlaient toujours cette drôle d'étincelle, assumée, cette fois-ci, comme en témoignait le rictus qui étirait ses lèvres. Et sans même une parole, sortit sa langue rose et humide, et donna un premier coup de langue contre le pelvis du rouquin qui ne put retenir le gémissement surpris qui trahit son air confiant.

Le chasseur avait les lèvres habiles, et il le savait pour l'avoir expérimenté lors de leur première rencontre. Une bouche malicieuse qui faisait des miracles, une langue chaude qui se glissait sournoisement et précisément sur chacun des volumes de son corps, une salive épaisse et abondante qui rendait le tout si glissant qu'il lui était facile de l'avaler jusqu'à la garde sans le moindre signe de rejet. Le dragon déglutit, se sentant déjà repartir alors que le cendré entourait ses doigts à la base de son sexe, le soulevant de son ventre sur lequel il reposait mollement pour l'attirer à sa bouche.

Kirishima ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière dès que les lèvres roses du cendré se posèrent sur son gland. La sensation de cette caresse humide l'entoura entièrement, vite succédé par celle plus rugueuse de sa langue taquine qui vint glisser contre son frein. Le dragon était déjà à nouveau parfaitement dur et prêt à repartir pour un tour lorsque le barbare prit une longue inspiration, et fit disparaître d'un coup d'un seul la totalité du membre épais et encore luisant des restes de leurs ébats au fond de sa gorge. Eijiro s'agrippa à son tour aux draps souillés, ne pouvant retenir le cri viril qui semblait jaillir de ses entrailles, lorsque la sensation douce et brûlante se mêla à celle si serrée du fond de la gorge de son compagnon.

Le chasseur réprima un rictus en voyant l'effet que pouvaient avoir ses simples lèvres sur le membre pourtant si fatigué de l'autre garçon, et le gratifia de quelques lents et sensuels mouvements de tête avant de le quitter pour se replacer au dessus de lui, le dos droit et cambré, les cuisses bien écartées, et une main toujours placée dans son dos pour le guider jusqu'à son entrée.

Les doigts du carmin trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux jambes du blond, s'y accrochant avec avidité, alors qu'il sentait que le jeune homme relevait légèrement les hanches pour lui permettre d'entrer. Les deux garçons gémirent de concert lorsqu'Eijiro fut de nouveau en Katsuki, bien enfoncé en lui alors que le traqueur pesait de tout son poids sur ses cuisses. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle, épuisés par leurs précédents orgasmes, avant qu'ils ne puissent se remettre pour de bon en route. Le cendré esquissa un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il amorça le premier coup de hanche, et qu'il sentit, au fond de lui, pulser le sexe du dragon qui reprenait sa place entre ses chairs bouillantes.

Bakugo tint le rythme un moment, levant son bassin de haut en bas, prenant son pied sur le membre dur et gonflé de Kirishima qui laissait ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa peau claire, rendue rouge par les nombreuses marques qui la recouvraient. Le menton relevé, le regard perdu sur le plafond tendu, coloré d'un voile orange par les flammes qui s'atrophiaient dans le braseros de la tente, il soupirait d'extase à chaque aller et venue en lui, à chacune des sensations qui faisaient frémir tout son être. Son corps en redemandait sans cesse, son esprit déconnecté ne pouvait qu'en vouloir plus, et chaque salve de plaisir s'avérait terriblement frustrante, car elles n'étaient pas à la hauteur de l'orgasme déchirant qu'il voulait tant ressentir. Il sentait qu'il l'effleurait du bout des doigts, car plus les jouissances s'accumulaient, plus il sentait monter en lui cette chaleur, à la fois si horripilante et si délicieuse.

Sous lui, Kirishima suivait le rythme en l'accompagnant de légers mouvements de hanche, mais était surtout porté par la puissance et la précision des gestes habiles du blond qui effectuait chacun de ses coups de reins de manière tout à fait identique, de façon à ce que la pointe du sexe du carmin cogne toujours au même endroit : cette petite bosse à l'intérieur de lui qui lui faisait tant de bien.

Mais même malgré le plaisir qui ne cessait de croître, Katsuki, épuisé par ces performances, finit par perdre le rythme, ralentissant, bougeant de façon irrégulière, et grognant de frustration et de gêne de ne plus être en mesure de tenir les rênes. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Eijiro comprit que c'était à son tour de reprendre le contrôle, et il se saisit du cendré par les hanches, ancrant fermement ses talons et ses coudes dans le matelas, et puisant dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie pour le soulever à la force de ses bras et de ses propres coups de bassin.

Surpris, le blond glapit, mais se laissa faire, emporté par le plaisir qui s'insinuait en lui. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, s'abandonnant à la luxure qui devenait maîtresse de son corps, la sensation de la poigne ferme du reptile sur sa peau le faisant frissonner de désir.

Le rouge soufflait comme une bête. Une veine se dessinait sur la totalité de son biceps, sinuant comme un serpent sous sa peau, en écho avec celle qui était apparue sur son front, rougit par l'effort. Ses cheveux lui retombaient à présent en travers du visage et sa vue était barrée par quelques mèches rouges, mais il ne se laissait pas déconcentrer. Il sentait l'orgasme revenir au triple galop, bouillant en lui comme un magma, réveillé par la vue du corps débauché qui se déhanchait sur lui. Et, quelques coups de bassin bien sentis plus tard, se vida pour la quatrième fois dans un râle non-contenu de plaisir, se redressant jusqu'à venir coller son visage entre les pectoraux de Katsuki qui s'agrippait maintenant à ses mèches de cheveux dans lesquelles se perdaient ses doigts, haletant, écumant, les paupières fermées et la mâchoire contractée à s'en faire sauter l'émail.

Bakugo ne tarda pas lui non plus, et, les doigts perdus dans la chevelure hirsute et sanguine de son amant, le regard rivé vers le ciel, sentit enfin l'explosion qu'il attendait tant déferler en lui, le déchirant sans prévenir, faisant se contracter tout son intérieur alors que la sensation d'un orgasme éblouissant le traversait de part en part. Devant ses yeux, tout devint trouble, et un voile noir occis sa vision lorsqu'il s'écroula, vidé de ses forces, contre le buste d'Eijiro qui s'était lui aussi laissé choir entre les draps visqueux.

_ §§§  
_

Au dehors, la lumière blafarde de l'aube remplaçait déjà le foulard sombre de la nuit, maintenant que l'intérieur de la tente retrouvait enfin son calme, les gémissements et les soupirs troqués contre des souffles paisibles et repus. Dans le dos de Katsuki, la marque avait totalement disparu.

Alors que les deux garçons commençaient à sombrer tous les deux dans un sommeil profond, après une nuit si intense, Bakugo, qui avait roulé sur le côté et qui s'était vaguement couvert d'un coin épargné du drap qui jonchait le lit, s'endormant à demi, susurra d'un souffle rocailleux, déjà égaré entre songe et réalité :

« Alors, dragon ?… J'imagine que tu en as bien profité, tu as pu prendre ta revanche… »

Kirishima, qui commençait à glisser lui aussi dans les méandres du sommeil, se redressa vivement sur son coude en entendant le murmure du blond. « Quoi ? » Fit-il, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir vraiment bien entendu ce que venait de dire le chasseur de primes, mais Katsuki ne répondit pas, ayant déjà succombé au sommeil, pendant que les premières lueurs du jour se laissaient déjà deviner derrière leur tente…

_Fin_

* * *

Ah là là, non mais, entre nous: ça serait mentir de dire que Katsuki n'en a pas profité non plus, hein.

Allez, moi je vous dit à l'année prochaine pour le chapitre 3. Bye bye!


End file.
